The Demigod Side of the Force
by S.S.LaGrange
Summary: Percy Jackson and Company find themselves In the middle of a battle on Naboo.
1. Chapter 1

The Demigod Side of the Force

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Percy jackson

Chapter 1

Percy groaned when he heard the phone going off in his apartment. He looked to the side and saw Annabeth curled up next to him. He sighed, they must fallen asleep on the couch again.

He got up and answered the phone, "Hello?" he answered yawning sleepily

"Percy!" Chiron answered "Is Annabeth with you?"

"Yea, why?" Percy answered.

"The gods have called for a meeting on on Olympus, You and Annabeth have been invited"

"What? A Meeting?"

"Yes! Hurry!"

Percy:

I surveyed the demigods in the throne room.

Annabeth, Nico, Reyna, Leo, Calypso and I had been the ones invited to the council meeting.

"Mother, is there new prophecy?" Annabeth asked worriedly

Athena sighed and looked at Zeus "No, this does meeting does not concern a prophecy of any kind… this has something to do with something much bigger than us"

Annabeth and I shared concerned looks.

Zeus decided to cut to the chase "There has always been a shield around the earth to protect us from otherworldly presences for millennia. It has recently start to degrade."

"A shield?"

"Why do we need protection?"

"Degrade?"

Zeus waited until the questions stopped.

"The first beings on this planet created a barrier that would effectively cloak this planet from any outside surveillance, including those who can sense the energy of the universe."

"The energy of the universe?" Percy asked

Zeus glared at Percy as explained

"It is an ambient energy field created by all living things that binds the universe together, it has been many names, the most prominent being 'The Force'. Our planet shines in the force like a beacon, and it will not take long for explorers to come to our planet."

"What does this have to do with us? Are expected to fix the shield?" asked Leo

"No. The shield cannot be fixed" came the voice of Hera "We will be sending you out as a scouting mission. We have to know whether it is safe to let the shield degrade or set up proper defenses."

"Your sending us to space? AWESOME" yelled Leo

"Come." Athena said "let us show you the ship"


	2. Chapter 2

Percy landed on the ground with a loud thud. He got up and groaned, he had landed painfully on his butt. The other Demigods were also getting up while the Gods looked at them in amusement. Percy felt his cheeks heat up.

"Ah don't worry about falling, took me a few good centuries to get a solid landing" Hermes said in amusement

Percy barely registered Hermes' comment as he stared at the massive ship filling the gargantuan hangar

He looked around to see everyone staring at the ship, speechless

Annabeth was the first to formulate a response "h-how is this possible?" "This technology is centuries more advanced than what space companies use!"

Hephaestus looked up at ship, pride glowing in his otherwise dull eyes.

"I've had centuries to work on this." It's my pride and glory"

"You've holding out on us! This is amazing" Leo exclaimed. Practically bouncing on his feet.

Calypso ran her smooth fingers over the cold hard metal. "I did not know you were capable of such feats…"

Hephaestus looked at Calypso strangely for a moment.

"So, who wants to learn to drive this baby?"

Percy shouldered his last bag into the cargo hold of the ship which had been dubbed "The Syracusia." He walked into the Mess area and saw Leo and Reyna lounging on the couches.

"Leo, everyone's stuff is on board. Zeus and the other gods are waiting for us outside"

"Nice. Can't wait to finally fly this thing"

"Come on let's go"

Reyna, Leo, and Percy joined the rest of the Demigods in the Hangar.

An assortment of Major and Minor Gods filled the hangar. Some, to the send the demigods off and some to see the spaceship for the first time.

"Today you will be departing for a journey not known to any of earth kind. Therefore, it is our duty to make sure you are well prepared" Zeus said his voice booming throughout the hangar.

He nodded to Hades

Hades walked toward the Demigods. "These are specially made Stygian iron knives, they are each built for you and are summonable and dispellable through any shadow." he said. He gave Percy a glare. "You should be thankful, I rarely even gave these to my own children."

The demigods murmured their thanks

Hades turned and walked away with an audible "humph"

"One important thing to remember, The peacekeepers of the galaxy, called the Jedi, Wield light swords that can cut through any material." Poseidon said

He held up a hand that shut up the demigods before they could say anything.

"Celestial Bronze and Imperial gold are one of the very few materials that can withstand the blade."

"Damn… I want one" Leo exclaimed.

Calypso shot him a glare.

He smiled back unabashed.

Athena spoke up as she stepped to the Demigods "Daedalus has designed these devices for you to use to contact us. If we do not get weekly updates we will send someone to retrieve you."

She handed out black devices that looked like an old Blackberry phone model.

Zeus clapped his hands together "Alright! time to launch."


End file.
